In telecommunication transactions, it is common to identify a calling party with a caller ID that provides the called party's name and/or telephone number. At times when the calling party's name is not supplied the called party may not readily recognize the calling number without reference to a contact book. To alleviate this situation, some communication devices search a contact book for a match to the calling number and when a match is found retrieve and present the caller's name along with the calling number. In cases where the contact book has a picture identification of the calling party, said devices present the picture ID during the incoming call. After the call is answered, the picture ID is no longer used.
For calls that go unanswered, the communication device resorts to creating a call log of received calls accompanied with a voicemail message if one is recorded by the calling party. Call logs are also created for dialed calls made by the user of the communication device. Thus a call log can include a log of missed calls with or without a voicemail, answered calls, and dialed calls. The foregoing call log entries typically show a phone number and/or party name if available.
Although the aforementioned prior art solutions have been helpful, a need arises for a method and apparatus that improves identification of a party in a communication transaction.